The objectives of this study are to compare nutritional, metabolic, gastrointestinal, and neurobehavioral responses of low birth weight (LBW) infants to four orogastric tube-feeding strategies (early vs late introduction of enteral nutrition; continuous vs intermittent bolus feeding) and to describe the ontogeny of early oral feeding competence.